


that's why i'm easy

by the_eighth_sin



Series: sinbin fills [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Celebratory Sex, Frottage, Gangbang, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gio makes sure to check in, see that Johnny is good, and the look on his face when Gio gets him to look up is rapturous.</p><p>This is what he’s meant for, beyond playing hockey, being here for his team, letting them use him, direct him, however they want.</p><p> </p><p>In which, Johnny gets his 30th goal and the Flames reward him. With their dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's why i'm easy

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this.
> 
> [ i_mean_reallly ](http://www.twitter.com/i_mean_reallly) said: Johnny Gaudreau gangbang reward sex. 30 goals = some pretty good sex from the team, the usual culprits: Gio running the show, Monny, Boums, Bollig, juice, Joe, Brodie, Backs (for his goals) & Johnny's just a SLUT for it. Like, he wants ALL OF THE DICKS & ALL OF THE COME up inside him & down his throat.
> 
> Hence, gangbang!

Johnny walks into the locker room like he’s made of clouds, so full of joy he’s practically glowing with it. He drifts through his shower and waltzes around naked like nothing on earth could burst his bubble. Probably nothing could. 30 goals is a damn big deal.

He’s effervescent. Gio reaches for him first, kisses him fast and dirty and then passes him over to Brandon, already washed and dressed in his suit after getting booted at the end of the third. Brandon pulls him down to sit on his lap, legs spread wide around his thighs.

“He deserves a reward, don’t you think boys?” Gio asks and a ragged cheer goes up. They’re already pretty happy after the win, indulgent with Johnny at the best of times. They can give him this no problem.

Honestly, Johnny has a bit of a reputation around the league, especially after the All Star Game. Gio looks after Johnny, makes sure he’s not doing too much during the season, but he’d loaned him out that weekend like the end of the world was coming. 

Johnny’d come home with a split in his lower lip, a ‘high stick’ nobody saw, and a limp they’d called a strained muscle. Most everybody knew better.

Gio had taken Jyrki aside after his first week and explained.

“He needs it.” Gio always says, “And I need to make sure he’s always fit to play, not so fucked out he can’t skate. Usually the guys help out, but if you’re not interested you avert your eyes and you get out of there, okay?”

Jyrki had given him a ponderous look, asked, “He needs it?” Blushed. “Like,” his voice dropped to a whisper, even though nobody else was around. “Like Janny? And Segs?” Gio’s smile was sharp edged.

“Yeah?” He asked, looked closely at Jyrki’s face. “Yeah, like that.” 

Jyrki nodded solemnly and then smiled too.

Brandon makes Johnny come first, rucks up his shirt so that Johnny can grind down against Brandon’s abs. He has a thing for it, for getting dirty when they do this.

Johnny comes against his stomach, sobbing breaths into Brandon’s mouth and then springs up and kneels in front of Mony while Brandon straightens his shirt, Johnny’s come making it go see-through at the front before he covers it with his carefully buttoned suit jacket.

“You want to suck me?” Mony asks, and Jonny isn’t even done nodding before Sean has his dick in Johnny’s mouth. This is where he really excels, really loves being on his knees, especially for the team. Gio’s kept him there for hours before, letting everybody fuck his mouth, fill him up with come until he was crying, uncomfortably full.

He makes Mony come fast, so fast his dick still isn’t hard again yet. He crawls his way over to Juice while Mony is still panting and trying to uncurl his toes.

“I want it,” Johnny says, voice muffled where his face is pressed to Juice’s crotch. TJ comes up behind him, says:

“How about you get Juice’s come all down your throat while I open you up back here eh? I think Backs deserves to go first since he did so good.” Johnny moans his agreement, gets back onto all fours, back arched obscenely. Juice gets a hand in his hair and fucks his throat. He’s so good, pliant and loose and open for Juice’s dick in his mouth, letting Juice choke him while TJ roughly fingers him open enough that Backs can fuck him.

All Johnny wants tonight is to be so full he can’t breathe, and when TJ gets up to three fingers, teases at a fourth until he can push inside almost to the base of his thumb, Johnny whines, high up in his chest, and comes untouched onto the floor. Juice pushes him away roughly and then TJ is gone too, replaced by Backs, the feel of him different behind Johnny.

He puts his hand on the back of Johnny’s neck and pushes his face down into the floor, further until he’s bent in half, until his nose is inches away from the streaks of white come he’s left there.

“You can lick that up while I fuck you.” He says, not meanly, just matter of fact. Johnny trembles perceptively, and then obediently sticks out his tongue and starts cleaning his come from the floor. It’s not a humiliation thing, Gio makes sure to check in, see that Johnny is good, and the look on his face when Gio gets him to look up is rapturous.

This is what he’s meant for, beyond playing hockey, being here for his team, letting them use him, direct him, however they want.

Joe goes last, once Johnny’s lost count of how many times they’ve made him come. He remembers Gio joking that they should try to get him to come once for every goal and he’s slumped against Joe, body limp, dick red and wet, mouth puffy, still asking for more, still offering himself up.

Joe lays him out face down, snugs up beside him until he can slip inside of Johnny’s ass easy as breathing. He’s so wet inside, open and slick with come and lube, it’s just like fucking a girl, Johnny even makes the same breathless noises girls do. There’s no way Joe can make him come again, so he takes his time, stretches and pushes and moves Johnny however he wants until he comes, adds to the mess inside of Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what Jokipakka was talking about? [ MORE GANGBANGS ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/397732)
> 
> Title is from Lionel Richie, Easy.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm @the_eighth_sin on Twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/the_eighth_sin), [and here on Tumblr ](http://www.drinkingzaynsgatorade.tumblr.com)


End file.
